


40. Knowing How

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren share a secret moment while filming The Break Up</p>
            </blockquote>





	40. Knowing How

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 22, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Darren gave Chris a sympathetic look as he let out another sneeze. His hand automatically went to Blaine’s right pocket where he had stashed a handful of tissues from their trailer and handed them to Chris. His co-star gave him a small smile as a thank you and carefully wiped his nose with them.

The sad, sniffling noises Chris was making made Darren want to wrap him up in blankets and feed him rice and chicken noodle soup. His grand idea was cock-blocked by the fact that they were outdoors in the middle of the night, the cool air not helping Chris cold any.

“Dude, you want me to get you a coat or something?” Darren asked, looking around for a PA.

Chris shook his head a little. “I’m fine.” He looked miserable though and underneath the judicious amount of make-up they had put on him, Darren bet his nose could guide Santa’s sleigh.

“Sure,” Darren scoffed, “Chris Colfer, the fucking picture of perfect health.”

Chris scrunched his nose at Darren in the way he always does when he calls Chris by his full name. It was adorable and probably why Darren liked doing it so much.

“Says the guy who-” Chris stopped abruptly, his hand scrambling to cover his mouth as another sneeze cut his response short.

Darren sighed and looked around at Al who was busy talking to his assistant director. He wasn’t usually impatient about late night shoots but it was 2am and Chris being sick was making him antsy.

“Just shut up and sit down, man,” he said. Darren gently steered Chris to the edge of the fountain and made him sit.

Chris rolled his eyes in response but didn’t protest, clearly exhausted and grateful to be able to rest. He twisted around so that he was facing the water, bringing his knees up and hugging him to his chest. Darren sat down next to him, facing the opposite way, and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Chris. It would probably make Chris feel better but not when they were in full view of everybody.

He spied Al watching and pointing at them but nobody signaled them to their marks so Darren didn’t call Chris’ attention to them. Instead he placed his hand on the edge of the fountain and gently bumped Chris shoulder with his, tilting his head towards his hand when Chris looked at him.

Chris looked down and then turned back towards the water, a small smile on his face. A whole second passed before Chris carefully placed his hand next to Darren’s until Chris’ pinky was lying surreptitiously on his.

It was literally just a touch of the fingertips but it still made Darren feel a little heady, his heart beat thumping in his chest, like they were getting away with something much more scandalous.

Darren shifted his pinky so that it was the one lying over Chris’ and slid it gently back and forth. It was meant to be a soothing gesture, a miniscule version of what he actually wants to do. Chris sighed happily beside him, his hand inching closer to Darren’s, letting him know that the gesture was appreciated.

It was something they had developed over the years, a secret way of communicating with each other. Their lives had been under such close scrutiny that it often made the both of them claustrophobic, made them check their actions and words around each other to avoid unnecessary problems.

The secret language they spoke and moved started out as an inside joke between two friends, something to keep the fans off their backs and keep them from going insane. When their relationship changed, their secret language was used to hide something neither were ready to announce even to their friends, but when their friends accidentally found out, it became a way to keep the media from invading their already very public lives.

Darren lowered his head, turned it a little bit to his left and watched Chris though his eyelashes. It was another thing he had learned to do. Darren knew he had a way of looking at Chris as if the sun and the moon and the stars rose and fell with his every breath and although he was proud as fuck of Chris and would never, ever be ashamed of his feelings for him, he liked to keep them private, liked to save the most meaningful glances and the most loving stares for just the two of them.

Chris eyes met his and from the corner of his eye Darren saw Chris’ other hand tighten its grip on Chris’ leg. Darren smiled a small, knowing, secret smile. That was Chris’ thing.

People always assumed that Darren was the handsier of the two but they didn’t know that Chris was just as physical with the people he really trusted. Chris would happily hold hands with Lea or sit on Chord’s lap or rest his entire weight on Ashley’s side when he was particularly tired.

Of course, he did all the same things to Darren and so Chris controlled the impulse when they were in the public eye by keeping his hands busy - slipping his hands into his pockets, playing with the denim of his jeans, keeping them clasped in front or behind him.

Darren took notice of it in the same way that Chris took notice of the little Darren does that may not seem significant to anyone else but spoke volumes between the two of them.

“Darren! Chris!”

Both boy simultaneously turned their heads to the direction of the voice. Julie, their assistant director, jogged up to them, clip board in hand.

“Al wants to use you guys like this for the scene. After Kurt runs off he sits on the fountain like that,” She gestured to Chris’, who nodded at her, his eyes now focused and stripped of most of his tiredness. Julie turned to Darren, “and Blaine runs after him and sits next to him.”

“Art imitating life, imitating art,” Darren said a wide smile on his face.

“Something like that,” Julie replied with a laugh. “We’ll call you in five minutes.” Julie took one last look to check on their hair and make-up before walking back to the tent where most of the equipment had been set up.

Darren turned back to Chris who was looking at him, his eyes twinkling.

“What?”

Chris coughed into his fist, “Douche”, he teased covering it up with another cough.

“You’re just jealous that I’m eloquent as fuck.” Darren teased back.

“Oh yes,” Chris drawled, “my New York Times Best Selling book is quivering in its spine.”

Darren wanted to wipe the sassy smirk off Chris’ face. Preferably with a kiss.

“Your lips look really chapped,” Darren said, quirking his eyebrow.

Chris bit his lip, his cheeks flushing slightly. He knew what that meant, knew what a reference to Chris’ lips meant in their secret language.

“You should probably bring me some chap stick then.” The look Chris gives him is a mix of deadpan and coy and Darren doesn’t understand how Chris’ could pull that off. It’s ruined though when Chris suddenly sneezes twice in succession.

Darren stood up and fished some more tissues from Blaine’s pockets and handed them to Chris. He was grateful when he heard the sound of Julie’s voice calling them to their places. The sooner they got started, the sooner they could all go home.

He gave his costume a quick once over and turned to Chris. Darren wanted to offer his hand to Chris but didn’t. He waited for him to stand up instead before they both walked towards their respective marks.

“All I’m bringing you is soup,” Darren said, “And then I’m taking you straight to bed.”

Chris cocked an eyebrow, his sassy smirk back full force.

“To fucking sleep, man.”

Chris leaned towards him before they parted. “As long as there’s fucking.”

The laugh that erupted from Darren was loud and free, his mouth wide, face scrunching, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Darren fought down the laughter and the sunbeams threatening to burst out of his chest and focused on the music coming from the playback.

He really needed Blaine to finish breaking up with boyfriend so he could go home and cuddle with his.

 


End file.
